Alex Rigger: Cyborg Pirate
by Drop The Act. Put On A Smile
Summary: "The pirate... they say we steal, plunder, and rape innocent women... I can tell you, honestly. The last part is not true." Meet Alex Rigger, a pirate turned Vault Hunter. Here's his story on how he met up with three others... and changed the world of Pandora... "Not dramatically of course! I'm too bleedin' awesome for that." Rated M for reasons. Pandora, look out.
1. Intro

**(A/N Semi long A/N warning so if you want to skip it and go straight to the story go ahead. P.S. Don't come whining to me if you get confuzzled :P )**

**This is what I've had on my mind for the longest time people. An original character invading the Borderlands Universe. I'll start with everything you need to know about him. Here's his dossier:**

**Name: Alex Rigger **

**Class: The Cyborg Pirate**

**Type: Explosives, melee, & pistol expert**

**Special Skill: "Drop The 'Nades" (For 30 seconds, duel wield infinite grenades. 20% Extra Damage)**

**Appearance: He is a thin man, with both his limbs on his right half of the body mechanically reinstalled (Just imagine Terminator basically.). He has an eyepatch over his right eye (Or what's left of it), while his left is a dark blue. He wears a red & white checkered button up, opened, with no undershirt. You can see hints of a happy trail. A gun holster strapped to his waist. He wears light blue denim shorts, and a left combat boot only. His skin is a light tan, and his brown hair is short, while spiked up a little on the left (Think hair gel-ed mohawk). Last but not least, he has a little stubble going down his chin.**

**Personality: A bit on the laid back side. However anything involving money, loot, or anything he likes will cause him to go try hard. Over time he will adopt a familial like attitude over the group, and will protect them, with his life even! Might even gain a hint of a crush on a fellow cyborg. (coughGaigecough).**

**Voice: Australian, light.**

**Starting Weapon: His revolver; Sally.**

**Level: 1**

**That's it.**

**As the story progresses I'll be keeping track of his leveling up, while you'll be telling me where to spend his skill points. I'll tell you the first 2-3 of every tree. After you fill out those, I'll tell you the next and so on. He has three skill trees (Duh all characters do, lest you're an OPd bastard.):**

**Cyborg Pirate:**

**I'll Cane You (Increases Melee Damage by 20% every level) 0/5**

**That Cash Though (Increases cash found in lockers/chests by 100%) 0/1**

**Here Comes The Boom:**

**What's A Nuke? (Increases grenade blast radius by 3 each level) 0/5**

**Extra 'Nades Baby! (Increases grenade supply by 2 each level) 0/5**

**Who Needs A Gun? (Duplicates last used rocket launcher, to sell or give to a friend) 0/1**

**His Love, Sally:**

**Inseparable (Allows Sally to level up with Alex. Makes Sally unsellable.) 0/1**

**Extra Rounds Anyone? (Increases reload speed by .5 and magazine size by 10 each level) 0/5**

**That's it for his skills. Remember I'll add on to the list every time a tree receives 5 skill points. YOU get to choose.**

**Let's begin yeah?**

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

Skreeeeeee~!

The sound of metal scraping against metal signaled a train had stopped.

A man tilted his head up from the area he was standing at. A hyper-train station in the middle of a desert. He looked towards the train and noticed no one was getting off yet.

"Hey." A voice suddenly appeared from behind him piped in.

The man turned around and noticed a blue haired female with tattoos over her left arm was staring at him. "You getting on too?" She asked.

"Funny, I should be askin' you that mate." He said with a click of his tongue. A challenge, if the siren had anything to say about it.

"Yeah. I am. You gonna do something about it?" The siren had said, earning a light chuckle from the man. "Nah love, you're just another body to add to the pile." He retorted with a cocky grin.

Now it was her turn to chuckle. She reached out her hand "Maya." He did the same, and pulled back his sleeve, revealing a cybernetic arm. She didn't even flinch as the cold steel touched her palm. "Alex."

Their hands only shook for a matter of seconds just as a shout interrupted them.

"Turn around, pretty lady!"

They both turned to look at the new voice just in time to see a giant buzz axe cross between them... right into the skull of a rat. Now for those of you who don't know what a rat is. It's a mutated human being, alot like a psycho, only more annoying.

The rat's skull literally obliterated from the giant fracture the psycho's weapon caused. Blood spurted from the open wound, spraying both the of the two. Alex, who was wiping blood off of his shirt, casually asked Maya. "So? You're one of them sirens then?"

She merely nodded just as the psycho came running past them and into the horde of rats that appeared. Alex sighed, "guess we should go help the bleeding moron yeah?" He said as he pulled out an old-looking revolver with the name Sally scratched into the barrel. Maya nodded and with a quick "yes" lit up her arm.

The battle that took place seconds later was short and rather boring compared to the events to come.

Which leads us to where we are now! Not even thirty minutes had passed before the three, Krieg as the psycho dubbed himself, joined, and had boarded the train. On it were four others. The short, prone to anger, one is Salvador. The one in the assassin's armor is Zer0. The one who looks like an actual soldier is Axton. And the last one, the one that caught Alex's eye the most, was the other cyborg. Her name was Gaige.

After exchanging pleasantries with everyone, Alex left both Krieg and Maya to their own devices so he could converse with the red-haired girl. Said girl looked up and noticed him walking towards her. "What do you want?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Nothin' much love, just wanted to find out what happened to your arm." He said staring at it. "It's a different model from the one I'm using that's for sure." He added as he lifted his own, out of his sleeve once again. This time, he DID receive a response. Gaige immediately jumped up from her sitting position. She as well just noticed his leg.

"The question isn't what happened to me, the hell happened to you?!" She said grabbing on to his arm and pulling it closer for inspection. Alex put on the best shit-faced grin he can muster and said one word. Rather proudly too. "Grenade."

"A grenade lobbed at you and you didn't think to move?" Maya said from the back shaking her head. Salvador gave a hearty laugh at this. "You are loco. Even I woul-"

"Nah, I held on to the thing, must 'ave had a short timer. All I know is... Boom." Alex said, interrupting Sal's insult/compliment thing. This earned quite the eyebrow raiser from Zer0... though you couldn't tell because of his helmet and all.

A facepalm from Gaige and Maya happened, and a short "ouch" from Axton. Krieg... Wait. Where did that psycho go?

"Anyone else notice big, tall, 'n psycho is missin'?" Alex said, causing everyone to get off his back.

Silence ran throughout the group, when suddenly. A Hyperion gun loader came crashing through the side. It immediately targeted Axton, who pulled out a fucking rocket launcher!

Just before he fired, Alex shouted "you carried that thing with ya this whole time?!" Axton ignored this, and pulled the trigger launching a Maliwan rocket towards it.

The rocket glided past Maya who lit up her siren abilities and phaselocked another loader who came through the side out. Causing a bigger hole in the wall.

Salvador, seeing this as a chance to kill some time, pulled out a bandit made weapon and a torgue one as well. Shot the wiring out of a loader and fired madly at the roof.

On the other side of the roof, Zer0 had just turned around and noticed two Hyperion engineers rushing towards him. He activated his deception mode just before one could hit him with a power fist. It phased right through him. He moved behind both of them and stabbed through the chest of one, jumped over them and successfully kicking the other one into the blade all in one go.

Back down below, Gaige had summoned a menacing looking machine who shot lasers at other loaders. All this carnage, on a train!

With Alex however, it seemed as if he was cornered. He stood back to wall as several HOT loaders surrounded him. It didn't look as if he was going to make it. One of the loaders came up to do a hit with their flame throwers, only to stop as it hit a cybernetic limb. Alex looked at the loader's sight module and smirked.

With his left hand he pulled out Sally and brought it towards the loader and fired two shots. It dropped. He turned towards the others and hip fired killing the last of them off.

Alex then saw everyone else run past him and he followed them. To a room filled with dynamite galore.

A dummy in a wheel chair turned around and an automated voice spoke up. "It's cute how you all think you're the heros of this story... but you're not." It's voice stopped as Alex noticed the timer right behind the Handsome Jack dummy.

3...

2...

1... "Well shi-"

BOOM!

**And cliffhanger! Well that's it for that chappie. Who survived the explosion? Who can guess the rest of Alex's background? Who the hell cares? Find out next time on: "Alex Rigger: The Cyborg Pirate"**

**By the way:**

**Quest Completed: Alpha And Omega**

**Level Up!**

**Level 2**

**Exp. To Next Level:**

**362xp**

**Skill Points Gained: 0**

**Omake: Just What?**

**Alex ran past Zer0 as he made his way towards Sanctuary. "Suck it bitches!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Attracting the attention of every hate-filled creature within a 2 mile radius. Just then, a Rakk, shitting out orange weapons came by and died by merely touching Alex's air. **

**Level Up! **

**Level 72! **

**"Holy shit guys! Do you see this!" He said again. Picking up everything the Rakk dropped.**

**Zer0 looked on with a o,o on his visor. **

**Sal had his jaw hit the ground... quite literally as he was being pounded and ripped apart by a badass Bullymong (Level 50). **

**Maya stared on, her eyes finally widening to their full extent.**

**Axton screamed like a little girl because being a higher level meant being the leader of the group.**

**Krieg just sat there drinking tea with Tina.**

**Gaige... full on jumped his bones.**

**End Omake**

**And THAT is how you make someone totally overpowered.**


	2. Knuckle Dragger

"Bloody hell! This god dam- ghak!" Alex started spewing out swears only to eat a face full of snow. He tried to lift himself up once more, only to have the same effect. He looked towards the problem.

"Me arm! Where'd it go?!" He lifted himself up frantically and started searching about. He only got about fifteen feet, before the snowstorm that currently took place knocked him on his ass once more. Yeah. Terrible start of a day so far. He got back up, and started searching again.

That's when he came across another arm in the ground... it looked strangely familiar, he just couldn't put his good finger on it. "Eh, finders keepers losers ar' dead." He muttered to himself, he lifted the arm that was jutting out of the ground, only to feel a resistance.

"Going to be a bitch about it then huh?" He grunted and pulled with as much force as one arm can produce.

Pop.

He pulled until he felt it come out of the snow... with a body. He looked at it, realizing it was the red haired female. "Eh." He started pulling on the arm once more.

Something was tugging at him. No literally. Something lifted him off of his feet.

"Did you at least check if she's dead yet Rigger?" A voice sounded from behind him.

His one eye opened wide enough, you'd think it pop out. Sadly no. "Erm... I was... a checkin fer a pulse?" He said lamely. Dropping the arm... and Gaige.

"Uhuh. Through a metal arm." She rotated him so faced her. She had that one look in her eye. You know, all the males out there. The one you get when you do something stupid.

Yeah.

"You'd understand if'n you 'ad 'un!" He said, earning a glare from Maya.

He shut up, but not for long.

"You scare me. Ya know?" Alex spoke as Maya dropped him right next to the possibly dead Gaige.

"Yeah and you give me a headache." Maya retorted, she took a few steps forward and offered her hand.

Alex gladly accepted. "After that ba-boom… yeah 'course I be thinkin' she's dead." He said. "That's kinda why I wanted 'er arm."

Those words struck something in the red haired girl, whom had jolted awake. She looked around frantically and noticed both Alex and Maya staring at her with astonished looks.

"Think she's dead huh?" Maya said sarcastically. Alex rubbed his temples with his left hand. "Now who be given who a headache eh?" He muttered under his breath.

Maya pretended not to notice. "How're you doing Gaige? You alright?" She asked with a concerned glance at her.

"Missing an arm, but yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking!... Bloody bitch." Alex muttered once more, this time however. Maya reacted, she full up punched him in the side of his jaw, then returned to Gaige who was staring at the whole ordeal with a questioning look on her face.

"Um... Yeah. I'm alright, few dinks here and there. Nothing big though." Gaige finally answered as she raised herself from the snowy ground. She dusted herself off and looked towards Alex. "Your arm makes a terrible landing pad." She said with a straight face as she produced a third arm from her back. She tossed it towards him, and watched as he struggled to catch it.

It was funnier though when he tried to put it on. He dropped it twice, it twitched and hit him once, and he put it on backwards as well. Hell, if the hand had a mind of it's own, she'd bet the limb had something against him. She walked over to him, ignoring Maya's gaze and started speaking. "You know, I could help you with that."

That caused both Alex and Maya to look towards her with a questioning glance. "No offense girly, but I think I got this on me own." He said, turning back to his arm. It sparked and somehow caught flame to his shirt.

"Bloody Hell!" Alex himself.

"Jump in the snow!" Maya.

"Karma~!" That one was Gaige.

Alex looked at both Maya and Gaige with a horror struck face and immediately jumped into the nearest soft pile of snow... shame this pile of snow had items in it. He landed on his face, now full of unknown material.

"Gah! This hurts! The pai-! Ooh ammo." His screaming stopped and turned into that of a kid in a weapon's store.

He got on to his feet, fire now gone, and started plucking non-used rounds out of his face. He pocketed them and noticed both Gaige and Maya were staring at him.

"You are... so weird." Gaige said, shaking her head and started walking in a random direction.

"Come on, oh 'great and mighty' Alex." Maya added and started following Gaige. Alex did the same.

Well, they didn't get far before they heard:

"Oh god! This giant beast of a man is about to devour my internal mainframe! Somebody help me!" A scream came from a really small looking robot.

Soon Followed by a familiar looking psychopath.

"YOUR LIMBS WILL BE IN THE WOMB OF MY BRAIN!"

"Psycho guy!" Alex said with an odd smile on his face. This didn't stop Krieg as he kept chasing the small slow wheeling robot.

Krieg leapt, and landed on the poor bot. "Please don't hurt me. I have a family, two computers and a modem!" The bot said pleadingly.

Krieg shook his head violently as he started gripping at it. "NO! JELLY FILLED DOUGHNUTS MUST BE SHARED!" He screamed to himself, giving the robot the opportunity to escape.

He wheeled himself all the way towards the group of three semi-normal people.

"You gotta help me! That thing has been chasing me ever since it woke up! I'm pretty sure it's a male, but my sensors are useless in this snow." He went on to rant about something, only to be picked up by the same creature before. "Oh god no!"

"LITTLE MAN CAUSES BRAIN HURT! I CAUSE FIST HURT!" He screamed, causing the robot to oil himself, Krieg raised his fist, only to be interrupted.

"Krieg let the poor guy down." Maya said, crossing her arms.

"PAPER BACON!" He screamed, nothing that came out of his mouth made sense... but in a really psychedelic way, it did. He then proceeded to drop the bot on to his back.

The robot got up, and if it had a face, had a 'thank you lord' look. "Who are you guys?" He said in wonder.

Maya spoke first, obvious leader of the group eh? "Maya, grade A siren."

Next was Gaige, the adorable psycho. "Gaige, mechromancer extraordinaire" She said with a smirk.

Then Krieg, we all know who he is. "I AM KRIEG!" Yep.

Finally, Alex Rigger. "I be Captain Alex Rigger, at yer ser-"

"Yeah I don't care." The robot said suddenly interrupting Alex. This caused him to open his mouth in a fish-like fashion.

"I, am CL4P-TP, but you can call me by my locally designated name, Clap Trap! It's what my friends call me, if they were still alive. Or if they even existed in the first place! Sorry if I sou-"

Alex ignored him and began his own train of thought. _'God, what'd I do ta deserve this! He don't shut up!'_ He groaned inwardly as the robot droned on and on.

"-This way minion! Onward!" Clap Trap finished, and started rolling in a random direction. Only to turn around. "Wrong way!"

_'This is going ta be a while.'___Alex thought to himself, as he just finished screwing in his arm.

**-Timeskip: Clap Trap's Place-**

"-none worse than this Bullymong named Knuckle Dragger. Killed everyone I knew. We should be pretty safe in-" He shut up, as the world around him vibrated and a giant beast with an extra two limbs came in through the roof.

"Safe me arse..." Alex said as he reached for Sally... Only to grab air. "Oh shit no!" He screamed as he looked towards his holster. It truly was gone. "You 'ave got to be kiddin' me!"

Meanwhile, Clap Trap is now leaning on the area near the fire place. "The gun... The gun in the cabinet... Ohhhh..." He moaned out.

Maya looked at Gaige.

Gaige looked at Krieg.

Krieg, surprisingly, looked at Alex.

Alex closed his eyes and sighed. "I swear, if'n I die. I'm killing all o' you."

Slowly, Alex crept up to the cabinet. Everything seemed normal for now. No secret trap placed or anything. Alex got on to his knees and reached towards the cabinet and was about to open it, and suddenly...

It opened. No problems. No explosions. Nada. Just opened, revealing a lot of crap... and a certain revolver.

**Achievement Unlocked!**

**First One's Free**

"Sally!" He picked it up with a speed unknown, and hugged the cold revolver, before he opened his eyes in revelation.

"You!" He got on to his feet and turned towards Clap Trap. "You looted me gun!" He rushed towards the robot, raised his cybernetic leg, and kicked the poor bugger into a wall. "Prick!"

**Achievement Unlocked!**

**Up High, Down Low**

"Take me gun again, an' I'll end ya!" He shouted as Clap Trap back on to his wheel, and rolled into a wall, causing a thud. "That was YOURS?! I thought you were dead. Of course I was going to take it."

Maya turned towards Alex with a smirk clear on her face. "Remind you of anybody?"

Alex glared towards Maya "shut up ya ol' bat."

Maya laughed as Alex walked back towards the cabinet. "… 'ere grab your bloody weapons. I saw more than 'on. I got shit ta grab." He finished, and started walking towards the poker table, with the Clap Trap bodies surrounding it. He looked at it and saw several piles of cash and picked them up, he counted $24.

"Bah."

"You better not be taking my money! I can't do the buy in if you do." He heard Clap Trap say, then a thud.

He walked back towards the main room and saw a door. He closed in on it as he heard yet ANOTHER thud from Clap trap.

"Bleeding moron." He opened the door revealing even more bodies of Clap Trap units, and an odd looking symbol on the wall. "Looks like a vault." A voice sounded from behind him.

"No shit." Was his cool reply, he turned around and saw Maya reloading a small pistol. "That lil' shit is gonna get us killed ain't 'e?" Alex asked her while putting his own rounds in his magnum.

Maya put on a thoughtful face. "Yeah, probably. Least we aren't dead by the train though. I saw Zer0's helmet laying on the ground just a few minutes before I caught up to you. I also saw a blood trail. Either Bullymongs, or Knuckle Dragger got to him. Poor bastard." Maya put on a grim look, before looking at Alex once more. "Well, whatever. We got to go, Gaige and Krieg left with Clap Trap a few minutes ago." She finished, turning around and walking away.

Alex grunted before turning back towards the symbol. He slowly reached for it, as if it was calling his name, and finally. He touched it. It glowed slightly, sending shivers down his spine, and he let go just as the color died down. He pursed his lip in thought before turning to catch up with the others.

"-and if you die! You'll just respawn here! Shame the New-U stations don't work on CL4P-TP models though. Hummm…" Alex caught up to the rest as he heard Clap Trap sigh.

"Oh Alex! We were just about to leave. Well, till Clappy here showed us this." Gaige said excitedly.

"I WILL NEVER DIE!" Krieg shouted suddenly, throwing both Gaige and Clap Trap off of their (Metaphorical) feet in shock.

"Do you ever stop yelling?" Alex said, picking at his good ear with his finger.

"NIPPLE SALADS!" … "Guess not."

**-Timeskip Windshear Wastes-**

"I... am... gettin'... tired... of. These. GOD. DAMNED! BULLYMONGS!" Alex started screaming out from behind everybody as yet another monglet hauled itself towards the pirate. Alex reeled his cybernetic fist back and slammed it into the creature's skull. The death came on contact.

"Well, maybe they just like you." Maya said with a laugh, the bullymongs were literally running past everyone and straight towards Alex.

"Fuck off!" He shouted forward.

"You would too." Maya smirked as she said this.

"..."

"Exactly."

Suddenly, a gunshot finally sounded from Alex, as he shot a hole clear through the last monglet's head. It's body landed at Alex's feet. "Anythin' with more than two arms, I swear to god. Imma shoot it in the skull." He finished as he kicked the corpse out of his path. He walked past the group, and ignored a boxed-in Clap Trap.

"And if I suddenly grow a third arm?" Maya asked suddenly.

"Imma shoot it in the skull." Alex said with a frown, ignoring her statement.

Gaige flinched. "Hey, uh... Maya? Maybe you should, like, stop?" She said as she caught up with the older woman.

Maya raised an eyebrow towards the girl. "Hmm? Why, it's fun." She said, as she slowed her walk.

"For you? Yes. Him? Not so much I think." Gaige said, looking towards her fellow cyborg.

Maya contemplated this, and with a quick sprint, caught up to the other cyborg.

"Hey, I'm so-"

"Shh!" Alex interrupted her.

"Don't shh me, I'm ap-"

"Shh! Get down!" He said harshly. Maya looked at him in confusion as she lowered herself to a crouch.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"See that? Down there?" Alex said, pointing towards a hole in the ice-wall.

"Yeah? Why?" She said, questionably.

"Watch."

Alex picked up a small rock, got up on to his feet, and chucked it just below the burrow. His aim was true, and it struck the vein-like shaft. Suddenly, small roars came from inside the burrow and monglets came rushing outwards. Along with two of their semi-bigger brethren, the Brat Bullymongs.

Alex quickly got down to a crouch again. "Yeah, those buggers be livin' in holes." He said with a straight face.

Luckily, none of the bullymongs saw them that would su- "I WILL POUND YOUR MEATY FLESH!" Krieg shouted as he jumped down towards the creatures, alerting them as he did so.

"God damn-it Krieg!" Maya shouted, rising to her feet and jumped after the psycho.

Apparently, Gaige had caught up with them and had been quiet the entire time. Until now. "So what? You're just going to stand there?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much me plan. Getting' a we tired of these bleeding monkeys." He said, until he realized he was talking to someone.

"Gah!" Since he was standing again, this sudden shock sent him walking backwards towards the cliff. "Um… Alex?"

"Bleeding hell! You scared the shit out'ta me!" He took one more step backwards, one more step is all he needs.

He began walking forwards. Damn. "For such a tiny girl, you scare big yeah?" He said rubbing his temples.

Gaige raised an eyebrow.

Then kicked him off of the cliff.

"Don't call me tiny!" She screamed as she jumped down after him. She landed with a thud next to Alex's grumbling form. "Females are all the same." He said to himself. He raised out of the snow with a sigh.

Gaige ran forward as she saw the blood bath Krieg had caused.

"Least they didn't go after me. Ha. Suck it ya bloody sods !" Alex said to himself, as Gaige moved forwards. He then saw the carnage for himself.

His face went from that of pure joy, to that of utter astonishment.

"How the fuck does one of those things have that much blood?!" Alex shouted, bullymong blood covered the snowy area. It looks about five times the amount of the bullymongs killed.

"They're like walking blood banks." He said lamely as he walked forward himself.

"THE SMELL OF LIFE IS THE TASTE OF DEATH!" Krieg shouted.

"Krieg, you're poetic mate." Alex said as he clapped slowly. "Now where'd that Crap-Trap go?"

"You know its Clap-Trap right?" Maya said smartly.

"I know what it's called!" Alex shouted, temper clearly notable.

Suddenly, all of their ECHO devices went off simultaneously, "hey minions? Your master needs help!" Alex and Krieg looked towards where they heard the actual Clap-Trap.

However, it was Alex to go towards him. "Robot, call me minion again, I'll rip your arms off." He said in a hushed voice. "Y-yes sir!" Clap-Trap said back quietly.

Alex pulled the robot out of the snow pile, and let the robot get on it's one wheel. Clap-Trap moved towards an open transport crate and opened the door, the Vault Hunters close behind him. 'Cept for Alex. He was busy looting everything. "Ammo… health syringe… ooh what's this?" He said, as he picked up a shield.

"Bad Luck Pangolin shield? Wonder what that means." He said, as he ignored the screams of pain and agony coming from above.

"Let's see here… shield capacity 152, so wait? I can take 152 bullets and not die?" He's not that smart.

"Maximum HP -120? The hell's a HP?" Yet more screams.

"Eh. Imma use it." He placed the shield on his waste belt and he felt something surge outside of him.

Then he felt like shit.

"Ok… Yeah I be a little hurt now." He shook his head and went up the ramp.

"Little help here?!" He heard Maya shout.

"Where the hell are you Rigger?!"

He finally reached the top and saw three bodies crawling towards him. He panicked and pulled out Sally. "Oh shit! Is the walkin' dead! I known they was real!" He fired three shots, doing seemingly nothing.

"You idiot! Don't shoot us, help us up. Gah…" Maya fell down as her body went limp. She then turned into pixels and poof she was gone.

"Oh… she's gonna be mad at me." Alex said grimly.

Gaige fell limp next and just as well, she disappeared too, same as Krieg.

Alex looked to where the three were, then he looked towards where they came from. He moved upwards only to hear a growl from behind. He slowly turned around, and what he saw made his eyes grow, and his pupils shrink.

"Oh fuck m-"

"**GRAHH!"**


End file.
